A Hitokiri's Fate
by aikawarazuai
Summary: After the war Kenshin fought in was over, he had a wonderful happiness: Tomoe. But his happiness is taken away from him because of his past and will cost him dearly. A collection of my KT poems :-P they were my first poems :O)
1. A Hitokiri's Fate

Disclaimer: Disclamer: People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( ^_^x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki ^_^ 

  
  
**A Hitokiri's Fate**   
  
  
---------------   
  
  
I was fighting for a life  
With no pain or sorrow  
A war to end all wars  
To stop the bloodshed   
But all I did was make more violence  
So much that it rained blood   
  
The days were painful  
And nights were sleepless  
Until she came   
  
She soothed my soul  
She cleansed it of hatred  
She showed me happiness   
  
The joy of helping people  
Instead of killing them  
Was a better thing  
because of her   
  
Because of her  
I could sleep at night  
With a slumber of blissful dreams  
Instead of dreamless nightmares   
  
Our life was perfect  
Living in Outsu  
As the healers   
  
But now she's gone  
because of my carelessness   
  
I told her in the blood shot snow  
as she died  
I told her I would never kill again  
because the one person I love  
Is now gone   
  
Now, the rumors are true  
about the cold blooded killer,  
Hitokiri Battousai  
Who kills regardless of who is being killed   
  
A life of sadness,  
A life of cold   
  
The war I fought  
Was for happiness  
But the happiness I had  
After the war was over  
If now gone because of that war   
  
That is why I do not kill,  
because violence is not the answer  
Violence can only cause more sorrow 

This was my first Kenshin poem *sighs* b_bx 


	2. Invisible Blood

Disclaimer: Disclamer: People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Invisible Blood**   
  
---------------   
  
I wash my hands  
over and over  
Even though my hands appear clean,  
I can't help but feel  
that there is something still there   
  
Something there,  
from my memories  
of a hitokiri   
  
Invisible blood  
Blood from the men I have killed  
Especially blood from someone...   
  
The one I loved and cherished  
is gone because of me   
  
I have killed so many heartlessly,  
so much blood,  
I can't seem to get rid of it 

This was my second Kenshin poem x 


	3. Rurouni

Disclaimer:People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Rurouni**   
  
---------------   
  
I am but a lost soul  
A traveling wanderer   
Wandering,  
Trying to find salvation  
For myself   
  
How, I wonder  
did I survive those days  
without losing my sanity   
  
Why, I ask  
was I fighting  
for and idealistic youth  
that took many innocent lives   
  
So many shedded blood because of me  
I'll never forgive myself   
  
No matter how much I repent,  
I will never be able to repent  
for every man that shedded blood 

x you like? 


	4. Conceited in Confinement

Disclaimer: People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Concieted In Confinement**   
  
---------------   
  
I am lost  
In the search for sanity

I am imprisoned  
In the deliverance of salvation

I am dejected  
In this mournful life of sadness

The chains which jail me  
Are not yet to be broken

My fate  
Is ceased to dwell  
In this incarcanation  
For eternity

You like??? 


	5. Eternal Seperation

Disclaimer:People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Eternal Seperation**   
  
---------------   
  
Tomoe,  
I will forever mourn  
I will always be thinking of you  
I will always cry in the darkness of night  
For you 

We had the perfect love  
We were happy  
We were protected from harm 

I am the reason that we are separated  
Forevermore 

I will never be able to forgive myself  
For hurting you...  
For harming you... 

Please,  
I ask forgiveness  
It was all my fault 

Always...  
Remember our love  
Remember how I love you  
Remember I will never forget how we were 

We are still the same  
But only in our minds 

Oh Love,  
I am regretful   
For being cold and insensitive  
The first few months we lived together 

I am regretful  
For taking away your first happiness  
and then taking away your second happiness 

I will never find words   
That explain how saddened I am  
How I wish that I could've been more cautious  
How I hope you forgive me 

But why?  
I took everything from you   
and left you helpless  
There is no way anyone can forgive that 

Oh Love,  
I know that you are always with me  
But it's not the same,  
I know you love me  
And I you 

Always remember  
Ashiteru 

Farewell...  
Forever...  
My Love 

KenshinTomoe poems are so sad aren't they?? sobs 


	6. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Forgiveness**   
  
---------------   
  
Beloved,  
Please do not mourn any further  
Not for me 

What I did was to save you,  
There is no reason to ask forgiveness 

You helped me  
You gave me the most beautiful gift: love  
You are the reason I found my human self again  
I was happy because of you 

Please do not be saddened,  
Do not be grievous because of me  
Be happy 

Ever since then,  
I've only seen you unhappy and cheerless  
It's depressing to see you, Anata so sad 

If you want me to be happy,  
You must be joyful first 

This one is like a sequel to Eternal Seperation It's Tomoe's side of the story ;)


	7. Longing

Disclaimer:People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Longing**   
  
---------------   
  
Will we be forever separated?  
You saved me  
From the bloodshed 

Our quiet life  
Was the one and only time  
That I was happy  
Without the pain,  
Or nightmares of a hitokiri 

The one time   
I was with you 

For that time,  
I would trade my life to have again  
To be with you  
Once more 

You like?? Eh?? well-- I was listening to the song "Quiet Life" today and I think the music inspired me 


	8. Flowers That Fade

Disclaimer:People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Flowers That Fade**   
  
---------------   
  
I have seen a bud that blooms.

_A lifeless seed, unhappy and dark  
Sprouting throught the ground  
To reveal it's true beauty _

To turn into a fabulous rose  
A rose of elengance 

Then extend into a wonderful garden  
Of different colors   
And many spectacular frangances 

Living it's life as it is supposed to 

A beast comes  
And ruins everything  
That the rose worked so hard for 

The rose tries again,  
Making everything as it was 

The beast falls into it's spell  
The rose is in love with the beast 

Everything is as it should be 

To be deceived  
The rose's world is diminished 

She falls,  
Into the trap she was in before 

But she cannot go back to the way things were  
For she is gone 

I have seen flowers that fade. 

Kenshin's view of things about Tomoe Hmm... does it remind you of a certain movie?? Well... not really...


	9. Unspoiled

Disclaimer: ... eehh. I HATE DISCLAIMERS so lets not do the disclaimer and say we did sweatdrop 

**Unspoiled**   
  
--------------- 

This man, the man I was to hate,  
The one I despise above all,  
The hitokiri that took my happiness away 

_The one you are in love with_

Why am I in love with him?  
Why have I found a longing devotion for him?  
How could I fall in love with a dark hitokiri? 

_He is your beloved now, you must accept_

I am tired of these lonely nights  
Nights when sleep never comes to claim me  
Nights when I am yearning to feel his warmth, his embrace 

_You have found you need him_

He is my new happiness  
The reason I am alive again  
I love him 

_You can live here, you can be safe here_

If this is where I can be content,  
Where I can be cheerful,  
Then why do I often mourn in the darkness of morning? 

Hmmmm... Like it?? Well,, I thought that not many people write about Tomoe's side of the story-- so I wrote this down 


	10. Destruction

Disclaimer:People!!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! I don't want to either... It would take all the fun out of being a fan ( x) Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki 

**Destruction**   
  
---------------   
  
_I have killed people to protect the happiness of those who are weak,  
I...did that to you...._

How I yearn to feel you, be with you,  
If only it was me  
If only it could've happened a little later  
Or maybe not even at all 

_I am a worthless demon, unworthy of any kind of happiness,  
Ceased to dwell in the depths of hell forever more_

We could've lived much longer... much happier...  
But it was my fault we seperated  
Eternal seperation is a weary, depressing, thing  
Being away from you, is something too difficult to think about 

_Just like the pages of a book,  
Each time the cover is opened, and each page is turned,  
It's life becomes shorter and shorter_

Come back to me...  
Please, I need you,  
You saved me from going insane 

My salvation has left me once again 

_I have killed people to protect the happiness of those who are weak,  
I...did that to you...._

Like?? well... I like it too.... 


	11. Silent Depression

Disclaimer: How can you think I own Rurouni Kenshin??? I don't.... x 

**Silent Depression**   
  
---------------   
  
Tomoe, how can we live like this?  
The silence between us is driving me mad,  
Not a word is spoken between us. 

We are living together,  
Though both of us are living alone 

Will you ever become joyful?  
The gracious swan,  
Concealed in a life of quiet sadness 

_Even though my life is tattered with blood  
Painted with an unhappiness no one could bear,  
I try to smile. I try to smile just for you._

Beloved,  
The delirium,  
The madness we our living in,  
Must stop 

I cannot stand it, not anymore  
The deep secrecy, the sullenness  
Is driving us insane 

Something must pull us out of this prison,  
This isolation,  
It must stop 

_Our life in Outsu is the very same  
AS a blanket of mournfulness  
Like darkness in the sky at night_

----------- 

He is so quiet,  
So, unspeakable  
So shy 

Or maybe I am the quiet one. 

How do I be more outgoing?  
How can I be less nostalgic? 

_Our quiet life  
The one we wished for, and hoped for,  
Is now becoming to much to withstand._

We are both so timid,  
From a life of dejection and sorrow. 

I am to protect him,  
From going insane 

But I cannot protect his happiness,  
If I am living in tranquility 

_After all, Every Sword needs a strong sheath_

hhmm... This one has BOTH St. Kenshin-sama and Tomoe's side of the story. It takes place before--- before the terrible thing happened-- When they were living together in Outsu x 

Imalefty: italics?? well, I do my stories in HTML, so the text that is italics has around it, and at the end of the italics has ( without the spaces though, because it will actually make the text italicized....--x) I'm not that much of a webmaster anyway x--- more like a webmistress o0x....

Clyde007: please, do not ask me to write a story. I'm getting tiredof people asking me to write something. Is it bad to have only poetry? I'm just really busy, and i won't have any time for anything anymore until summer. i'm sorry, i'm not angry, it's just everybody asks me that all the time and one would get tired of it, ne? x I can't wait until summer though, because THEN i can write something nnx i apologize...x :-) :-P

P.S.: please don't expect anymore anything written from me UNTIL summer anyway x 


End file.
